


Easter Hunt

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg is hunted around her office.





	Easter Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Easter Hunt

> > > > ** Easter Hunt **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com 

Rating: - PG. Humour. Romance.

Pairing: - Fraser/Thatcher. 

Teaser: - Meg is hunted around her office.

Spoiler: - Slight WATEM.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story however is mine (copyright April 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This snapshot/story is set during season 2, but assumes that Meg and Ben are married. Hope you enjoy the snapshot/story and any constructive comments are welcome at 

* * *

Her office looked like a tornado had ripped through it. In their struggle, chairs had been toppled over onto the floor, paperwork had been strewn haphazardly all over her desk and a table lamp had been smashed. Even her clothes had been slightly torn and her normally tidy hair was in complete disarray. * What an animal! Doesn't he _ever_ give up! * She didn't know how much longer she could keep this beast at bay and she just prayed that Fraser would turn up at the consulate soon. 

Inspector Meg Thatcher scuttled around her desk in an attempt to out step him. Locking eyes with him she commanded, " _back off_." He continued to move stealthily towards her, invading her space. He had reverted back to his basic instincts and he was behaving like a wild predator. He looked at her with want in his eyes. * _How_ had the situation got so out of hand! * She supposed that she only had herself to blame for 'leading him on' as they say, because she had been teasing him with the prospect of getting what he wanted. But there was _no way_ she was going to give him what he wanted. Her husband 'Ben Fraser' would be deeply hurt if she did. "I _said_ **'back off.'** I've just told you that I've had enough of playing games. I didn't join the RCMP to be chased around a desk all day. If you come any closer I'll tell Fraser and you'll be on the first flight back to Canada." 

Inching her way backwards she didn't see the ball on the floor and the high heel of her left shoe caught on it, causing her to trip over it and topple to the floor. The predator seized his opportunity and as she shouted, "don't even _think_ about putting your dirty paws on me," he jumped on top of her. Pinning Meg down he started to lick her as he endeavoured to win her over and woo her into giving him what he wanted. As she protested and wrestled with the strong animal, Fraser walked in on them. Noticing her husband and knowing that he would come to her rescue, Meg breathed a sigh of relief.

However instead of coming to her rescue, Ben erupted into laughter at the sight of his wife lay on her office floor, fending off a boisterous Dief. "Benton Fraser _stop_ laughing and get your damn wolf off me _now_."

"Yes, dear." Walking towards them Ben glanced around her office and surveyed the damage. Instantly realising what all of this had been about he looked down at his wife and shook his head. "Margaret I have to say that it's your own fault you're in this predicament. You really _shouldn't_ have been teasing him with the prospect of letting him have the Easter egg that I bought you." Guiltily she looked at her husband as he pulled Dief off her and helped her up onto her feet. 

"I was only playing ball with him," Meg said shiftily and noticing, Ben raised his eyebrow and frowned at her. "Oh, _alright_. _All right_. I may have hinted to him that the Easter egg you bought me was around here somewhere."

Ben's frown turned into a smile that showed his cute dimple in his cheek, and taking her into his arms he whispered into her ear, "now it's _my_ turn to lick you all over."

 


End file.
